<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#1: Balloon by SQ (proteinscollide)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103426">#1: Balloon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ'>SQ (proteinscollide)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(I want you to) pick me up [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MONTEEN, award show shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk steals hearts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Choi Seungcheol| S.Coups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(I want you to) pick me up [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#1: Balloon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: Why did I write something based on this interaction I vaguely remember, and NOT leave myself any useful contextual information like a link to the footage or a date...? 😭<br/>popliar, friend and canon finder extraordinaire, within minutes: Do you mean <a href="https://twitter.com/extraminhyuk/status/942056999851872256">this moment from MAMA in Japan 2017</a>? And <a href="https://youtu.be/2pSCuI0nAMg?t=196">this, from another angle</a>? </p><p>Thank you Pop 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you let him take the heart away from me,” Seungcheol whines at Jeonghan backstage. </p><p>“Not my problem,” Jeonghan says, not looking up from his phone, furiously typing message after message. “Go take it up with Minhyuk if you care so much. They’re just around the corner.”</p><p>“How and why do you know that,” Seungcheol mutters but he’s already slinking away in the direction Jeonghan waved at. </p><p>“Yah!” he says accusingly when he comes across his target. “Uh, I mean, hyung...that heart was mine and you knew it!”</p><p>Minhyuk just laughs and looks much too pleased with himself. </p><p>“I didn’t see your name on it,” he teases.  </p><p>Seungcheol would retort that it certainly didn’t have Minhyuk’s name on it either, but he gets distracted by the pink of Minhyuk’s lips as he smirks at him. They’re shiny with gloss, and Seungcheol finds himself blinking dazedly at the sudden thought of what they might taste like against his lips. </p><p>His attentions don’t go unnoticed by the other boy. </p><p>“Besides,” Minhyuk adds, smiling as he flicks his eyes up and down Seungcheol with interest, “I’ve been told I’m quite good at stealing boys’ hearts.”</p><p>Seungcheol flushes, but he manages to keep his voice steady, with even a hint of bravado, as he replies, “Oh yeah? What made you think you deserved mine?”</p><p>He freezes as Minhyuk takes a step forward, right into his space, those lips just a breath away from his own now.</p><p>“Come with me and you can find out,” Minhyuk says lowly, fingers wrapping around Seungcheol’s wrist. He tugs him down a deserted corridor and Seungcheol lets himself be taken gladly this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>